ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayato Sarutobi
"I believe anyone can reshape damaged reputations." Background Information Hayato is a young boy with many dreams, since he was 5 years old and able to understand things, his father and mother explained to him the history of the Sarutobi clan. They explained how their clan has been in shambles over the years and how it is almost impossible to repair their reputation. They said this to warn Hayato as many other clans hated the Sarutobi, after all they were extinct for some time and just recently resurfaced. Hayato consists of light brown (Looks blonde) hair and a very pale skin complexion. His eyes are colored in a yellow demeanor which makes his stand out from most children. Hayato is a very determined individual, at the age of 7 he insisted on joining the Ninja academy, regardless of his clans reputations and the chances of being bullied. After Academy After the Academy Hayato developed a more serious and confident attitude. He decided to move forward and forget about his parents specifically for their weak willed behavior. Taking that into consideration he finished the academy and officially became a genin. This would result in him being a part of Team 1 which is led by Yoru Aburame. With him starting his shinobi journey, he looks forwards to becoming a powerful shinobi. 6 Month time skip Hayato changed his personality and is a bit more serious in terms of situations and what not. He decides more carefully and fights with more purpose now. After witnessing the village which was massacred Hayato was never the same and still gains nightmares hear and there. He only continues to attempt to sleep it off hoping that one day it will come to an end. Hayato as of recently befriended the kingdom of Monkey when he was reversed summoned. He has created a unique friendship to a specific ape called Manju. Manju being the the ape he signed the contract to, not to mention he also has received a marking which seems like a tattoo, he now consists of a tribal like marking of an outlined fang on his upper forearm. He also consists of a gold chain which had suby gems for eyes, given to him by Manju himself. The Journey of 4 years (In progress...) Personality & Behavior Hayato is very kind, hes usually the type to listen to others and give opinons if asked for. Though he is very secretive and likes to deal with his own problems alone. He is easy to anger if someone insults his clan he will argue with them and attempt to protect their reputation even if it was broken. Above all Hayato’s goal is to pretty much restore honor among his clan regardless of what others say. He hasn’t developed fully, but hes ready for any challenges that comes his way. Has become very confident after the academy. Over the years Hayato continued to keep his light hearted nature, but began to delve into his darker intentions. Actually doing shinobi tasks and killing people for the sake of a mission. He has become darker, but continues to love those around him that are his friends. Abilities Databook Library Spars/battles Moeru vs Hayato (Victory) Casual Sugarfoot Adventures A Noble Cause Lets have some Fun! Adventure time! She found something interesting? Storyline Team 1's official meeting! Recon Land of Wind The Tundra of Death Teams Team one Route (Tundra of Death) Leafly purgatory: An interlude before the Chuunin exams Final part of Chuunin exams (+Jiren NPC DMING = .5 data book points) Missions Adventure to Kirigakure Training Sensing technique training! Ash Pile burning Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Shadow clone Technique part 1 part 2 Summoning Technique (COMPLETED) Speed Training with Shien Speed Training with Kideme (Incomplete) DM's DMING Ken'ichi meets Aurora (.25 databook) DMING B RANK Not a single 'sound' (Not completed) Approved By:Keru~ (talk) (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)